


[Podfic] I'm a Little Piss Baby

by The Reader (arsenicarose)



Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (That is the total length for all chapters), Accidental wetting, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Bathroom Control, Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, Literally this whole fic is pee okay, Loss of Control, M/M, Multiple chapters, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pee, Piss, Play during a Stream, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Puppy pads, Read by the Author, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, So Many Towels, Teasing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Urine, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Whining, golden showers, messy sex, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader
Summary: It started out as a kind of game, something fun that George liked to do. Randomly, when Dream was sitting somewhere, George would crawl into his lap, straddle him, resting his ass right on Dream’s cock, and kiss him. That’s how Dream knew that the game had begun.AN: READ THE TAGS. There is a HUGE amount of a kink that a lot of people aren't into. The title is relatively literal. If you don't like the kink, do not read!(Read by author, one chapter per audio.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] I'm a Little Piss Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_swifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_swifty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm a Little Piss Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002389) by [Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball). 



> People have been asking me to read fics generally, but, funnily enough, this is the only one someone has requested by name. Please remember you can request in the comments!
> 
> ALSO: WARNING!! I make a lot of ✨spicy✨ noises during this. I tried to act out the dialogue a little, and I think it works, but you DEFINITELY want to listen to this with headphones, okay?

I recorded each chapter separately to make it easier to skip around. :)

[Chapter One Audio](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Im-a-Little-Piss-Baby-Chapter-1)

[Chapter Two Audio](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Im-a-Little-Piss-Baby-Chapter-2)

[Chapter Three Audio](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Im-a-Little-Piss-Baby-Chapter-3)

[Chapter Four Audio](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Im-a-Little-Piss-Baby-Chapter-4)

Links are to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. >.<

If you have any of my works that you would like to request, feel free to comment below! <3


End file.
